


Metal Vs. Dugem

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Mengambil waktu setelah penampilan mereka di ulang tahun Marshall, tiba-tiba Ibu Walikota meminta PAW Patrol untuk tampil sekali lagi. Ada konflik disaat mereka menentukan mau menggunakan lagu apa; ada dua kubu yang memilih lagu yang berbeda. Bagaimana mereka akan menyelesaikan konflik tersebut? Bisakah mereka mendapatkan kesepakatan?





	Metal Vs. Dugem

**Author's Note:**

> NABIL GATAU KENAPA DIA NULIS INI YA TUHAN
> 
> Ok, just a warning. Karena ini CRACK, tolong maklumi bahasanya yang bakal super gak baku. Tapi yang pastinya, Rubble, Zuma, dan Marshall gak akan ngomong kasar (karena mereka literally muda-muda (5/5/6) dan Marshall gak akan bisa ngomong kasar sedikitpun karena... you know.). Bahasa bakal super gak jelas dan Nabil gak tau kenapa dia bisa nulis ini so
> 
> Cerita ini dibuat tanggal 21 April 2017, dan iya, dibuat jauh-jauh hari sebelum fic Running Through Time bisa terwujud jadi kenyataan. Tapi masuk kok ke cerita asli ehe
> 
> Yap, ini masuk ke _side-story_ untuk [시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~ Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11245584/chapters/25188825). Side-stories kaya gini bakal di post terpisah dari series aslinya, dan yang pasti di chapter yang bersangkutan akan dikasih penjelasan bahwa ada side-fic yang tersedia.
> 
> ...please don't eat when you read this. I'm not going to be responsible if you splat your food or drink to your screen.

Suatu hari, di markas Paw Patrol…

“Eh, kita dapet panggilan buat manggung lagi!” Chase mendatangi Skye dan Marshall yang kebeneran lagi ngobrol.

“Halah, kita udah kaya anjing panggilan aja deh. Bisa gak sih kita manggung sesuka kita?” Skye nyerocos udah kaya ibu ibu ngerumpi. Marshall segera nabok pundak Skye.

“Dari walikota lagi?” Marshall bertanya.

“Apaan sih!” Skye ngeluh ke Marshall.

“Serah. Iya, dari bu walikota lagi, dek.” Chase cuman bisa geleng-geleng doang. “Ada sugesti?” Tanya Chase.

“Hmm… temanya apa?” Marshall bertanya.

Pada saat itu, Rocky dan Zuma kebeneran lagi lewat, dan nguping pembicaraan mereka semua. Mereka langsung JB-JB aja sama mereka bertiga.

“Lagi pada ngomongin apa nich?” Zuma nanya.

“Alay lo dek.” Rocky ngejitak Zuma pelan.

“Adoeh!” Zuma ngeringis, diikutin yang lain pada ketawa.

“Ada panggilan buat manggung lagi, ki.” Chase menjelaskan.

“Udah nentuin lagu? Jangan yang susah-susah yak, gua susah ngafalin Me Gustas Tu waktu ultahnya Marshall sumpah.” Rocky mengeluh.

“Halah, lo cuman berdiri di tengah sementara yang lain muterin tangan juga lo!” Skye mencibir.

“Bicik.” Rocky melet aja.

“No, u bicik.” Skye membalas. Untung saja Chase dan Marshall segera menutup mulut mereka sebelum menjadi parah.

“Hmm, aku pernah denger Glass Bead katanya gak susah-susah banget.” Marshall nginget-nginget lagunya wibu korea- eh maaf, maksudnya GFriend.

“Navillera lah! Biar cucok kaya eike!” Skye, dengan centil, langsung nabok tangan Marshall yang nutupin mulut dia.

“Adow!” Marshall langsung gosok tangannya udah kaya gosok batu cincin, tapi gak ada cincinnya juga sih jadi percuma. “Sakit!”

“Dek, kamu gapapa?” Chase langsung ngelepas bibir Rocky yang dari tadi dipegang dia erat banget.

“Iya gapapa kok kak. Tenang aja.” Marshall mah ngomongnya gapapa mulu dari kemaren.

“Chase, lo kalo narik bibir gausah keras keras bisa gak? Lama lama gua jadi kaya Lip Service di kartun sebelah.” Rocky mengelus bibirnya, kesakitan.

“Kak, gak usah ngancuwin dinding bisa?” Zuma ngelirik.

“Tapi kan masih satu owner.” Rocky cuman ketawa kecil.

“Serah.” Zuma geleng-geleng doang.

“Jadi antara Navillera atau Glass Bead, gitu?” Chase nanya.

“Pokoknya Navillera!” Skye ngotot.

“Gak mau! Gak setuju, itu susah!” Marshall, yang kebeneran juga udah tau koreonya, nolak.

“Uh, gua gamau yang susah susah lah plis.” Rocky nyudut ke Marshall.

Tiba tiba Rubble lewat. “Lagi pada ngapain nih ribut ribut? Ikutan gelut dong.”

“BUKAN GELUT!” Chase sama Zuma teriak.

“YAUDAH BANG NYANTE ELAH YA TUHAN!” Rubble lompat kebelakang.

“SITU YANG KAGAK NYELO DULUAN, GUSTI NU KARIM!” Skye ikutan.

“Udah woi!” Rocky melerai dua faksi tersebut. Widih bahasanya faksi, udah kaya main game aja.

“Pokoknya yang setuju kesini, ke aku ya, unch~”  Skye ngajak cowok-cowok hidung belang- eh maksudnya temen-temen dia buat gabung.

“Pokoknya Glass Bead, aku gak mau.” Marshall misah, diikutin Rocky.

“Chase, sini gak lo?” Skye natap ke arah Chase, dan tatapannya sama medusa boleh diadu loh.

Takut, Chase akhirnya ngikut aja. “Huu, suami takut istri!” Rocky ngejek.

“Woi elah sejak kapan Skye istri gua! Ya gua pengen sih, eh keceplosan.” Chase malingin dompet Zuma- eh maksudnya mukanya. Tunggu, Zuma punya dompet?

“Aku ngikut kakak aja deh.” Zuma gabung sama Marshall.

“Daripada gak imbang, aku ngikut sana aja deh.” Rubble, yang ternyata dari tadi juga udah dipelototin Skye, ngikut sama Skye dan Chase.

“Yaelah masa aku doang yang kepisah!” Marshall ngambek.

“Cie kudu bewantem sama kakak sendiwi cie~” Zuma ngegoda.

“Bicik!” Marshall natap Zuma, dan tatapannya sama seremnya sama Skye, tapi lebih rendah satu level. Yaaa kalo kata level keripik maicih mah masih hot doang. Eh, emangnya maicih ada level hot doang ya?

* * *

“Yaudah pokoknya sekarang kita beradu. Yang paling mantep timnya berarti lagunya itu yang dipilih.” Chase menghela nafas, terpaksa jadi ‘wasit’ dan pemain dari perdebatan dua sisi ini. Udah kaya debat pilkada aja dah, dimana Skye dkk. bagian Ahok dan Marshall dkk. bagian Sandiaga Uno. Loh, kenapa Sandiaga? Ada Zuma, dia meem lord

Ok maaf agak melenceng, balik ke cerita.

“Emang mau ngadu gimana toh? Adu jotos? Ayok dah, aku ngelawan Skye!” Rubble langsung berdiri pake dua kaki, dan langsung posisi kuda kuda. Tapi kok gak jadi kuda ya?

“Heh, kamu junior beraninya sama cewek, dih! LAGIPULA KITA SATU TIM ASTAGA!” Skye langsung udah kaya ceret air mateng.

“Wadoo mainnya senioritas nih wadooo.” Zuma dan Marshall langsung muter muter. Chase dan Rocky cuman bisa nepuk muka masing masing. Bukan, bukan Chase nepok Rocky dan sebaliknya ya. Gua tau ini yang baca biasanya gitu ngomongnya.

* * *

 

“Ada yang tau Metal vs. Dugem?” Chase nanya. Semua langsung diem, bisu. Langsung jadi tunarungu semua.

Eh naudzubillah jangan ampe jadi tunarungu, anak gua gak bisa ngerengek lagi nanti gua diabetes dari mana?

“Lagu apaan tuh?” Zuma nanya.

Chase langsung narik radio di antara mereka berdua, dan langsung muterin lagunya.

“Nih dengerin dulu dah. Pokoknya tim sini tim metal, tim sana tim dugem ya. Nanti kita ngadu. Gua mau makan dulu bentar, cuman ngambil kue.” Chase ngacir bentar, mau boker- Eh salah, mau makan maksudnya. Ya sebenernya sih abis makan boker ya? Udah kaya kelelawar aja dih.

“Eh ambilin buat yang lain!” Marshall teriak ke kakaknya.

“Iya!” Chase langsung ngambil 6 kue buat dia, terus ngambil 5 lagi buat yang lain. Biji buset, tuh anjing maruk juga ya?

Semua ngedengerin, dan sempet ada yang ngangguk ngangguk juga sama lagunya. Tapi mereka sambil makan. Jadi Rubble kesedek deh. Mampus.

“Eh eh, Rubble!” Marshall langsung nepok bahu dia. Maklum, tim medis mah gitu, sigap. Wajar lah ya kakaknya bangga.

Emang kakaknya siapa?

“Aku gapapa, sori.” Rubble cuman ketawa pelan. Yang lain terus ngedengerin, sampe ke bagian dugem. Zuma dan Rocky agak natap satu sama lain pas bagian awal dugem.

“…a-aku gak kebayang itu gimana jadinya coba…“ Zuma langsung ngulum permen, eh ludah maksudnya.

“U-udah dengerin terus.” Rocky balikin fokus mereka ke radio.

“Napa? Lu berdua butuh aqua?” Chase nanya.

“Gak usah endowse deh.” Zuma muterin badan- eh matanya maksudnya.

“Ya kita kan dibayar!” Chase becanda.

“Garing.” Skye nyibir aja.

“Cot lau.” Chase nepuk bahu Skye pelan. Padahal sebenernya pengen jitak.

Pas udahan, mereka semua langsung misah.

“Woi gua belom nyuruh buat dis- asudahlah.” Chase langsung nyamperin Rubble dan Skye yang lagi dating berduaan- eh diskusi. Sori, auto correctnya nyala.

* * *

 

Setelah sekian frame kemudian, eh tunggu emang ini animasi ya? Maksudnya setelah satu break kemudian. Tuh kan ada enternya diatas. Ya itu lah, mereka udah pada siap. Lagunya muter. Radionya ikut muter. Akhirnya mereka tail spin rame rame.

Duh Nabil, balik ke cerita gak?

Bagian awal, dimulai dari Skye, Chase, dan Rubble yang penampilannya udah kaya rock star jaman neolitikum. Beneran pake batu mereka aksesorisnya, bener bener menghayati peranan. Apalagi Rubble, yang notabene dibilang kuproynya Paw Patrol.

Skye gini gini bisa hardcore loh, pas bagian awal dia headbang kaya gak punya kepala.

Terus kepalanya copot.

Gak kok, bercanda sumpah

Chase nyanyi duluan. “ **KITA ANAK METAAAAAL** ,” perasaan mereka aksesorisnya batu kenapa jadi metal ya? “ **KITA KALO JOGED SUKANYA** ,”

Disambung Rubble, “ **MENTAL MENTAAAAL** ,” yang ikutan nabrak Skye ampe mental jauh. Gak jauh juga sih, pokoknya dia jatoh aja. “ **TABRAK SANA SINI SEPERTI** ,”

Skye langsung bangun. “ **KUDA BINAAAAAL** ,” gua gak tau sumpah itu kuda binal apaan demi. “ **KITA BISA LINCAH WALAUPUN CUMA** ,”

Semua langsung nunjukin kakinya, yang ternyata cuman pake sandal sebelah doang, terus maling punya pak haji pula. Loh kok tau? Itu ada tulisannya, “Milik Pak Haji.”. Gusti, pasti Chase yang nyolong.

“ **PAKE SENDAAAAAAL, HABIS JOGED PEGAL-PEGAL!** ” Chase langsung bikin gesture kaya kakek kakek minta dipijet. Tapi kalo dia yang meragain malah kaya minta dilindes deh.

“ **Kita selalu optimis, ayo semua ngangguk ngangguk,** ” Skye langsung ngangguk gila.

“ **Apa saja kita setuju, ayo semua ngangguk-ngangguk!** ” Rubble sama Chase barengan. Sumpah ini mereka bertiga kaya kebanyakan sake.

Dan langsung headbang bertiga lah. Udah lah ya gausah ditulis liriknya, udah pada tau kan liriknya **guk ngangguk** doang, paling nambah “ **kaya ayam lagi matuk tuk** ” sama “ **kaya orang lagi batuk tuk tuk tuk** ”. Dan Chase beneran batuk kaya kakek kakek.

Marshall langsung gonggong ngeluarin OBH Combro dari tas dia, dikasih ke Chase. “Yak, makasih dek.” Chase langsung minum sebotol. Gak overdosis tuh?

Lagunya berubah dari tema tema asa metal gitu jadi ngedugem. Rocky sama Zuma pake baju dari sampah. Sumpah, dari sampah organik. Monster sampah kalah kali sama mereka. Cuman Marshall doang yang bajunya kaya baju disko. Dasar anak dugem.

Dan ada alesannya kenapa mereka pake baju sampah.

Zuma langsung nyanyi, “ **Kita anak dugem, pagi ato malem, bisa tetep dugem walau badan bau asem!** ” Dan… kalian harus tau itu sampahnya bau banget. Ew.

Marshall nyambung, “ **Kita anak dugem, tidak macem-macem, tetep bisa kalem kalo diajak berantem!** ” Nyatanya dari tadi yang teriak-teriak kalo gak Chase, Rubble, ya Skye. Ea sekali, Marshall.

_~~Ok author baru nyari kuda binal tuh apaan. Tolong jangan dicari ya?~~ _

Balik lagi, Rocky yang nyanyi sama bagiannya sama Zuma. Udah ah authornya males, liat aja diatas yak.

Bertiga nyanyi bareng, “ **Kita anak dugem, tidak macem macem, tetep bisa kalem, nek gelut ora gelem!** ” Nah loh, apaan tuh nek gelut ora gelem? Mana saya tau, saya kan Otis- eh maksudnya saya kan gatau bahasanya.

Marshall langsung mimpin depan, kaya mau nantang para bebatuan didepan mereka. “ **Kita selalu pesimis, ayo semua geleng-geleng,** ”

Dilanjut Edi, eh maksudnya Rocky, sama Zuma dibelakang. “ **Apa saja tidak setuju, lebih suka geleng-geleng!** ”

Dan mereka mulai geleng-geleng. Tapi gelengnya lebih kalem sih dibandingkan tim sebelumnya. Ya, tau kan liriknya cuman “ **Leng geleng geleng** ” ampe mampus, paling nambahnya “ **Kaya ayam lagi celeng** ” sama “ **Kaya orang ditempeleng** ” udah lah ya.

Langsung balik lagi ke tim Rocky, eh rocker maksudnya. Chase maju sebagai perwakilan.

“ **Bagaimana kalau diadu, kepala siapa yang paling batu? Anak metal nggak takut, anak dugem pasti takut!** ” Gitulah tantangan Chase yang bernada, seperti missing lyric. Eh salah, kita lagi beradu dansa ya. Langsung disorakin Skye sama Rubble.

Marshall maju, ngadepin kakaknya sendiri. Chase sempet malu gitu mukanya tuh padahal ngeliatin Marshall pake baju begituan, malu kali dia. “ **Sopo bilang kita takut? Kepala kita memang paling batu. Anak metal ngangguk ngangguk, anak dugem ayo geleng geleng!** ” Sorakan riuh dari Zuma dan Rocky langsung nyambut Marshall.

Chase, Skye, sama Rubble langsung hardcore ngangguk lagi. Udah gak kenal daratan semua enam anjing itu. Dibales sama Marshall, Rocky, dan Zuma yang geleng geleng, tapi kali ini lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Mereka mulai deh saut sautan, ampe goblok banget. Diulang 3 kali kali ya? Tau ah.

Semua anjing mulai pusing, termasuk Chase dan Rocky yang agak majuan.

“ **Lagunya kok jadi gini!?** ” Chase nanya.

“ **Ya mbuh!** ” Edi ngebales. Maaf, maksudnya Rocky.

“ **Muter aja yuk!?** ” Chase ngajak semua buat muter.

“ **Ayuk!** ” Semua nyaut. Chase sama Marshall pegangan, Rocky sama Zuma pegangan, dan Rubble sama Skye pegangan.

Akhirnya mereka mulai muter-muterin satu sama lain sambil nyanyi **ter muter muter muter**. Mungkin mereka semua berbakat jadi penjual es serut. Maaf, maksudnya es puter. Tau sih, gak ada alatnya juga jadi ya mana ngeh.

Tapi, pas mereka muterin satu sama lain, mereka gak sengaja ngehancurin lounge markas bawah. Bantal kemana mana, karpet Pup Pup Boogie mental ke layar, tombol kue kepencet jadinya keluar semua lah, terus beberapa aksesoris juga. Oh iya, termasuk aksesoris batu punya tim rocker. Mau tau siapa yang ngerusak? Si kuproy Paw Patrol.

Akhirnya nyerah, semua langsung stop muter muter.

“ **Aku pusing!** ” Marshall teriak.

“ **Sama!** ” Chase bales, dan langsung pingsan mereka berdua.

* * *

 

“Uh, kawan-kawan, aku denger suara ribut dari bawah. Ada a-“ Suara Ryder dari atas langsung kepotong pas banget dia keluar lift.

Markas udah porak poranda, kapal pecah, udah jadi kapal Titanic. Tinggal nambahin Jack sama Rose sama lagunya deh, udah mirip Titanic beneran. Sampah dari Rocky sama Zuma juga kemana mana nempelnya, hidih. Sementara itu keenam anjing yang abis diputer-puter itu udah pada keliyengan pusing, udah gak kenal mana realita mana khayalan. Udah hilanglah nyawa mereka berenam.

“K-kalian—“ Ryder langsung lari ke lift, dan segera naik. Skye sadar, dan segera mengejar Ryder, diikutin sama yang lain. Mereka telat, cuman bisa getok getok kaca doang.

“RYDER YA AMPUN MAAFIN KAMI AMPUNIN KAMI KAMI GAK BERMAKSUD NGEHANCURIN MARKAS SENDIRI AHAHAHAHA MAAFIN KAMI RYDER!” Kira kira itulah sautan dari 6 anak anjing itu, diselingi tawa memalukan dari beberapa yang lain.

* * *

 

Setelah mereka membersihkan bagian bawah, mereka dipanggil keatas sama yang maha kuasa.

Astagfirullah. MAKSUDNYA SAMA RYDER.

“O… ke… oce!” Ryder langsung bikin bahasa tubuh ala ala meem lord sejati Jakarta. Btw selamat ya pak menang pilkada kemaren.

Ok balik ke cerita.

“O… ke, kalian berhutang penjelasan kepadaku. A… pa yang kalian lakukan?” Ryder masih shock.

Semuanya terdiam. Semua terbisu. Tinggal aku sendirian, terpaku menatap langit.

Bonus bagi yang tau maksud kalimat diatas.

“Chase? Mau cerita?” Ryder nanya ke pak ketua.

“Uh… ini salah kami semua.” Chase menunduk malu.

“Tadi kami debat soalnya katanya bu walikota pengen kita manggung lagi, Ryder.” Skye ikutan.

“Loh, bagus dong! Terus kenapa malah ngancurin ruang lounge?” Tanya Ryder.

“Nah itu, debat kita pengen milih antawa lagu A sama lagu B. Aku lupa tadi lagunya apa deh.” Zuma ikutan ngomong.

“Glass Bead sama Navillera. Tadi Skye pengen Navillera, tapi Marshall sama aku gamau lagu yang susah makanya kami nolak.” Rocky juga ikutan.

“Dan… kita ngadu pake lagu Metal vs. Dugem gitu…” Rubble ngejawab juga.

Marshall langsung pingsan di tempat gegara kecapean. Kasian lah, bocah se inosen gitu disuruh buat begituan.

“Ampe Marshall gitu coba. Kalian apain dia?” Ryder nanya. “Kamu juga Chase, kakaknya bukannya ngejagain malah ikutan.” Ryder cuman geleng-geleng kepala doang. “Yaudah, tentuin lagunya deh. Susah atau gampang kan bisa dipelajarin, kalian juga bisa lebih dari Me Gustas Tu gitu juga.” Ryder langsung membubarkan mereka semua.

* * *

 

Sumpah, pengalaman gila itu gak akan pernah mereka lupain. Bakal jadi aib Paw Patrol terbesar.

**Author's Note:**

> Masih inget lagu [Metal vs. Dugem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fn_ahV_lEA), kan? Nah itu.
> 
> TBH INI SEMPET JADI IDENYA KHIARA LOH HAHAHA  
> Kepikiran aja gitu mereka beradu di markas gara-gara satu masalah kecil doang (dan walhasil menimbulkan masalah super besar di markas sendiri ya tuhan), dan ujung-ujungnya gak ketemu jawaban apa-apa...  
> Dan akhirnya kepikiran buat lagu GFriend aja sooo /ditabok  
> /nabil trash
> 
> DAN MAAFIN JUGA BUAT JOKES-JOKES RECEH YANG KETERLALUAN GARINGNYA  
> Ada beberapa reference ke canon juga kok, kaya Chase nyolong topi renangnya Skye, disini dia nyolong sendal lagi  
>  ~~polisikokmaling~~  
>  Fic ini dibuat waktu beberapa hari setelah pengumuman hasil Pilkada 2017, jadi maaf aja kalo ada sedikit referensi politik. Cuman mau bilang, Nabil gak mihak siapa-siapa kok AKA. netral  
>  ~~karena nabil bukan orang jakarta~~  
>  Alasan kenapa Rocky disebut Edi ini sebenernya inside joke yang pernah kakaknya author ngomong, manggil Rocky jadi "Edi" sooo thanks sis ~~and fuck you for calling my precious pup Edi~~
> 
> tbh gatau ini layak post atau gak but fuckitlah (2)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya milik Spin Animation dan Hak Cipta dipegang oleh Nick Jr.. Saya hanya membuat cerita fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan tidak mengambil profit seperserpun.  
> -Metal Vs. Dugem adalah lagu buatan Project Pop.


End file.
